welcome to tokyo
by Izzietheravenclaw83
Summary: what happens when kagome moves to america and a young girl with a bad attitude named Izzie moves to tokyo and falls down the bone eaters well and into a world where her bad attitude and her bow won't be enough to protect her. what could possibly go wrong?
1. To find the past

Izzietheravenclaw83

As most viewers of my _fanfic the journey for lost staff of Hogwarts _are already aware my computer is super fucked up so there are no quotation marks. I am hoping to get a laptop for Christmas or graduation (no, not from high school.) once again super sorry :D

_J_uly 18th 2001

8 months my parents have been planning this move, obviously my small life in Italy wasn't enough for them so we had to move to Tokyo, Japan. why did my parents hate me? Absolutely no idea.

Promise to stay in touch? Julie asked tears filling her eyes. Julie and I had been friends since I moved to Italy at the age of three. She taught me the beauty of rock music and how to play the drums and write songs.

Promise? I would rather hang myself than not stay in touch, but yes I promise. I was beginning to cry to.

Stop your bawling and get in the truck. We're paying these men by the hour you know? My dad said climbing in the truck not seeming to wait for any sarcasm or mouthing off.

I hugged Julie one more time and climbed into the moving truck still crying my eyes out.

I put my headphones on and took out my blue mp3 player and put on my favourite song Metallica sanatarium and watched as the beautiful trees disappeared and an ugly train station replaced it (my parents absolutely **hate** airports).

All the way there my parents yelled at me to stop wearing dark clothes, to wear my hair in pigtails more often so that I look more like other girls (as if), to smile more, and to make more friends so that I stopped making them look bad. (after six years of this I started saving my money to buy an mp3 player just to tune them out)

I walked off the train lugging my one bag ( I know, one bag! What kind of a teenager am I?) and my parents ten bags. I walked with my usual I-don't-give-a-damn posture. Halfway to our ride a few teenagers my age walked by accompanied by a few adults. My dad smacked me In the back of my head and demanded I say hello.

Of course I just kept on walking.

When we got home my parents screamed at me with, how dare you embarrass us like that, and the occasional you damn worthless child.

After we were settled I escaped to my basement to write songs. After an hour my parents ran to see their three bedrooms, yes three! And I decided to grab my bow and go for a midnight hunt.

I got some pretty good game, two geese and one deer.

After an hour I came across a garage-ish thing, it may have been a shack. But none the less I entered. Hello? I called.

No answer, frankly since I was lost and it was night I stayed.

Yawn. I stretched and went to check what time it was but all I found was the edge of a well.

I jumped up and remembered where I was. I stole a glance at the well. Well would you look at that? I will just have to check this out after school. I thought aloud.

I began to run through the woods to the way I came trying to make it to the school bus before it left.

I boarded the school bus and stopped dead in my tracks, every girl on the bus wore a short green mini skirt and a white blouse. Gee I must've looked stupid boarding a bus full of girls wearing proper school uniforms wearing a black sweater, tight black skinny jeans, and a Metallica (yes, It was black) death magnetic custom tank top I made, and not to mention my black converse.

I heard whispers of freak and what a fucking nerd.

And after the bus ride my day just seemed to get worse, if that's even possible…the one friend I made was one of the most outcasty person I had ever met. Seriously she had a table at lunch all to herself but the thing that made me notice her and know she was not a sheep was her hair, she had the coolest pink hair with purple ends. And if you looked at it, it would seem to change color.

so… what's your name? she asked in fifth period gym.

Isabelle but my friends call me Izzie. I began. I looked around. So that would be no one. I finished with a sigh.

Yeah well I'm Katerina. My best friend Aria and me are the school outcasts or the people who actually give a damn about the way we treat people. She replied I kept telling myself she was kidding that the people at this school aren't that bad but then I remembered the bus ride and gave up trying.

I looked away from the game at one point to talk to Kat. And I heard few girls snickering and then when I turned back a volley ball smacked me right between the eyes.

I woke up two hours later in what looked like the schools nurse's office. She greeted me by saying well nothings broken. After that I didn't have to go to any more classes because my bus pulled up in front of the school to pick me up.


	2. Down the well

Izzietheravenclaw83

(note to reader: okay so here I am so excited to start writing chapter 3 at 7am and I am shaking I'm so happy with the storyline so… yeah here it is chapter 3 down the well and I hope you love it as much as I do)

The story so far…

Isabelle (Izzie) a hunter from Italy has moved to a house in which a girl named Kagome lived in, after a night of hunting Isabelle very tired has stumbled upon a ancient well. On her first day of school she made friends with a loner named Kat, and enemies with just about everyone else and Kagome has moved to America

I have to find that well. There's just something about it. Maybe something is stuck at the bottom of it. Or maybe it's just my adventurous side trying to tell me something. Either way I had to find it.

Have you ever rolled your ankle? If not let me tell you it's not fun. And it's most certainly not fun to roll it right before a mud puddle and the when you get up are tripped over a root of a tree. But hey at least I found the garage.

In daylight I could see all the details of this place. The walls were green, a few pieces of paper with Japanese writing filled the walls and there were some pretty cool stairs leading to the well.

I wanted so much to go down that well it wasn't even funny.

Hello? Is anyone stuck down there? I called. I counted to seven before calling again. Hello? Is _**anyone **_down… I was cut off by a sudden muffled meow.__

_Ohmigod_ don't worry kitty I'll come and get ya. I threw the rope down and started climbing. Halfway down the rope gave way. I tumbled down and landed on my feet ( I am like a cat that way ).

I really had to get out of this well. I grabbed what I had left of the rope and attached a hook to it. I was about to throw it when I saw my reflection. I was a wreck! My blondish-brownish wavy hair was all over the place and my bright purple eyes looked more tired than usual. And my skin looked white instead of my usual pale tones. Appearance or not I had to get out of there. I climbed out of that well and was no longer in that garage. I was in what looked like feudal Japan and I was stuck in the middle of a forest.

I completely ignored what my parents say about swearing and said. holy shit. In front of me there was a boy with some really, really cute dog ears. But he was stuck to a tree by an arrow._** I COULDN'T HAVE SHOT HIM COULD I? **_I didn't think twice I pulled the arrow out. Are you okay? I asked him.

Better now. He began unsheathing a sword.

I crossed my arms across my chest and looked him dead in the eye. Really? I save _your _life and you try and end mine. I said it with the same attitude I used in school, at home, or anywhere else for that matter. I turned and began to walk away.

I heard him sheath his sword and try following me. Who are you? And why are you not scared of me? He began.

I turned on my heel. What I should be scared of some moron who has a tissy-fit out in the woods… look at me I'm quivering with fear. I turned to walk away. this time he blocked my way.

Who _are_ you. He asked again.

Isabelle mar…may. And you. I made sure to cover up my last name. I hate my parents so I go by my middle name.

Strange name… he said almost to himself. I think he came back to realisation I had asked him a question. Inuyasha. he answered.

Strange name. I responded. I walked around Inuyasha and tried my hardest to ignore he was even there.

After an hour he asked me a question. Are you lost?

I responded. Why are still following me? But in my head I was saying._ yes could you help?_

I'm not following you, you just look like you've never been here before.

I rolled my eyes. Sure. You know what you're right I have never been here before, I fell out of some stupid well, saved some boy who tried to **kill me,** and have had possibly the _worst _day at school in my entire life! so you know what, I don't give a damn if I spend my entire life wandering these woods I _**never**_, _**ever **_want to go back there. He looked absolutely surprised that I had this bad of a life. You know what, it's not your problem I'm so, sorry. I kept on walking hoping and praying he was gone.

I could help you know? Inuyasha responded.

It would be great if you could but no one can, believe me. I started to leave when I realized maybe he could help.

So how could you help?

He started to almost smile. Follow me.


	3. Through the forest

Izzietheravenclaw83

The story so far….

Isabelle has located the sacred 'bone eaters well' in which Kagome was supposed to enter. She (quite by accident) set Inuyasha free and now is lost in his forest.

Why on earth is this girl not scared of me? She shows up sets me free and then acts as if I don't exist.

So…. Why are you here anyway? I asked stealing a glace at her.

I thought this was clear, there was this cat at the bottom of the well and I threw this rope down and went to get it and the rope broke and now I am trapped here. She said in her usual sarcastic way.

Something about this girl is different. She couldn't care less who I am or where I am from. So… where _are _you going?

Shhh…. She pulled out her bow which I had never noticed before and shot a bird. The bird fell to the ground. Yes a crow, or a raven… she began.

Why did you shoot that! I asked still bewildered that she hit that.

_Hello?_ I am a hunter I could be here for… god only knows how long and I really don't want to die here so…. The bird began twitching on the ground.

What the fuc…. She began.

Get down! I screamed. Pushing her to the ground. After she was safe I ran and killed the demon.

What the hell? That was a perfect shot that bird should have been dead. She began obviously surprised it wasn't dead.

It was a demon. I told her.

Demons don't exist… she began

And you think I'm entirely human. I mumbled almost to myself. I continued walking and waited to hear her walking or asking a question. Nothing. I turned. What? I asked questionably.

Uh… nothing come on we have to keep moving. She walked in front of me and then realized she had no idea where she was going. Right, you lead I follow.

When did you say we would be there? She asked questionably.

I pushed a tree out of the way and revealed a beautiful village. She looked at it in bewilderment. Wow. She began smiling as if someone had just given her the news that her mom was about to move her back to _Italy(_whatever that was). She was cut off by eight men who tied us up. She was fighting like hell. She was kicking and screaming ( although I was as well) eventually she kicked someone in the face and almost got free.

They stuck something in her arm, and even though she was fighting to stay awake she was slowly falling asleep.


	4. Bittersweet

Izzietheravenclaw83

The story so far…

Isabelle and Inuyasha were traveling through the woods to get to the village and they were captured now they are stuck in a house in the village.

My eyes fluttered open. I looked around. Apparently I was in a house somewhere.

About time you woke up. I heard from across the room.

In my head I was asking how Inuyasha got free, but of course _he_ had to come over and get me free. When he got me out I cracked my knuckles. An eye for an eye. I guessed.

So why didn't you leave me there? You could have left, or woken me up. I asked.

I don't know, it just didn't feel right leaving you here, or waking you up so I just sat over there. He pointed to the way he'd came from.

I didn't have time to respond because a really old, really grumpy lady crashed the door in.

Restrain them. She told her minions. So restrained we were. You girl, you are neither an ancestor of Kikiyo or Kikiyo herself how were you able to set Inuyasha free? She questioned pointing at me. The only punishment for setting Inuyasha free is _death_.

Oh, so this is the encouraging pep talk before I punch your face in. I said. That sarcasm I always used was starting to show.

Girl you would be smart not to get on my bad side. She warned me.

So lets just say I'm not smart. So What would happen if I did… I don't know this? I punched the guards on either side of me in the face and punched the lady in front of me in the face as well.

That wasn't very bright girl have you any idea who I am? I am Kieade I could kill you just by staring at you long enough if I felt like It. She rambled.

Oh so you're like medusa, I began. This time she kicked me in the gut and pulled out an old fashioned knife.

She stood next to me knife in hand and was about to kill me when I realized I was in gymnastics for three years. I kicked her with enough force to make a lion cry and run home for it's mommy. After that the two guys holding me began to freak out and I knocked them out ( too descriptive for words ). After that all I had to do was look at Inuyasha's guards and they fled.

So much for being even. He said almost to himself.

Not quite. Kieade said from behind me. This dagger is poison tipped Inuyasha. And you know I won't think twice to kill her. Meet us here in three hours or she dies. Now leave. Inuyasha hesitated. I SAID LEAVE! This time he left.

That's so cute. Kieade began. She took the knife away from my neck.

What is? I questioned.

Inuyasha has fallen in love with a human. So it will just hurt when I kill you. She chuckled evilly and left me there.


	5. Evermore

**A/N ****okay my fans of fanfic this is my chapter of ultimate mind-fuckish-stuff I am soooooooooo happy that I am starting to get reviews I seriously fan girl screamed in my bedroom when I saw it. Any way that's that now chapter 6 Evermore. This is from Izzie's P.O.V yes in comes a twist can you guess what it is? Mayhap a love triangle or maybe even the next threat? **

**~ITRC83**

I backed up against the wall as if I had been slapped. What? She could not be serious. Could she? I didn't know if I loved him but golly-gee-gosh if he loved me he would be putting his own life in danger.

Kieade began chuckling. It wasn't a nice chuckle it was an oh-my-god-this-is-priceless chuckle.

Oh my fucking god what's so god damn funny? I asked trying not to get Inuyasha in danger.

Oh, just that I can't wait to kill you and make Inuyasha feel the pain that my family has felt over generations. Wow I am so excited when I stab you through the stomach and hear Inuyasha gasp as if he had just been killed I can finally say that I have avenged my sister. She leaned back and sighed.

She clapped her hands three times and five servants holding beautiful dresses approached their faces looked pained. They each held out their arms scarred from what looked like whips.

I approached unknowing what to do. Each dress was different. The first was a jade full sleeved dress that cut away at the top showing just a little bit of cleavage. It was beautiful but not me.

The next was a sky blue ball gown, strapless with a sweetheart neckline. the sad thing was I owned no strapless bras so even though I loved that dress it was out.

The third was a pink short dress that had an insanely long train in the back. Gorgeous but… pink of all colors it had to be pink.

The fourth was a golden sexy dress it made me feel good inside, it had a little drop, oh who am I kidding a big drop. And not big drop as in 'okay I'm going to cut a small slit in the side of my dress and go to a club to dance' no this was an all out ' I am a stripper with no pride.' drop so that was out.

The last was an amazing strapless with a bra built in. it showed a bit of cleavage, the bottom was all feathery it had an amazing train; it followed with at least five feet behind me. It was perfect, and the best thing was it was black!

I walked down to where Kieade was standing she was smirking.

Twirl…. She told me and of course not wanting to risk Inuyasha's life I followed the command.

What? I questioned raising one eyebrow in a weird look.

You're missing something, you're not ready to die. She walked over to a wicker basket and pulled my favourite pair of strappy heels that went perfectly with the dress.

I tried them on and smiled. They felt so normal as if I would be back in Italy helping Julie make pizza in ten minutes.

Perfect. Kieade and I said at the same time. I stared at her for a minute as if I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

X

I told Kieade I was going to take a nap so she decided to place two guards outside my door.

I began to cry. I slumped against a window and… a window! That had to be it. I mean just crawl out and you're home free. I took the bed sheets and made a rope.

Here goes everything. I whispered to myself. And I jumped, I hit ground and began to run. the way I ran was where that I felt that I had to go. Inuyasha's forest. After a minute or so I heard guards chasing me so I ran faster.

If you don't know this let me tell you there' s an amount of stuff you can do in heels, running, not one of them. I began to ditch the heels when I reached the forest.

I love I repeat love running barefoot the only thing is I run completely like a girl, my foot hit's the ground toe first and my foot flicks.

Man I was really starting to hate these bitches, Why? They were shooting arrows in my direction blindly.

SMACK!

Oof… I fell on top of something really hard. Or maybe someone.

Hey will you watch where you're going…. He trailed off because I hauled him off against a tree and covered his mouth with my hand.

I felt my heart do a back flip because I was staring directly at Inuyasha.

I heard a lot of colourful cursing from the other side of the tree and then footsteps descending. I moved my hand away from his mouth.

Fancy meeting you here. I began looking for a sign that Kieade had been lying… nothing, I looked into his eyes and he stared back at me.

There was no sign that he didn't love me, but there was no sign that he did.

A small part of me hoped he loved me and another was hoping that he didn't because I didn't want to see him in danger. God, I was really starting to fall for this boy.

And that's when it happened I kissed him. It wasn't an all out _kiss _kiss it was just a kiss. When I stopped and opened my eyes he still had his closed. His fluttered open.

We stood there for a minute just staring at each other. And then this time he pulled me in for a kiss and somehow I was up against the tree my hands ruffling up his hair, his on the small of my back, now on my hips.

I leaned against the tree for support and suddenly we were apart by a sudden laugh.

I knew it. You have fallen in love with a human Inuyasha. That's going to make it all the better when I do this. Kieade chuckled, And pulled me in front of her pulled out the knife she had been carrying and slit my throat.

X

**Inuyasha's P.O.V **

She couldn't be dead. She just couldn't. but staring at her dead body I knew she was. A tear slid down my cheek and I stared at Kieade who was chuckling.

I pulled out my sword, It grew to full length, I cut Kieade's head clean off.

After glancing at Isabelle for a bit she open her eyes a bit and my heart did a leap. She wasn't dead it was a miracle! I picked her body up off the ground and moved in the direction of the river.

When I reached there I kissed her gently on the lips and scooped up some water and cleaned the cut. After a thirty second count she bolted upward gasping.

she cried out in pain. Still gasping she managed to gasp out something about poison and then it hit me the blade was poisoned.

She pointed in the direction of the well. That's it the way she came. If we go down the well we'll end up somewhere where they can cure the poison.

I began to pick her up and move in the direction. I jumped and used my body to shield hers from the fall. I used some free running skill to get out of the well. She hesitated and then pointed in the direction of a house.

I started sprinting in the direction of it. It was very dark outside I could hardly see two feet in front of me, except the house burned brighter than the sun.

I ran to a little room called a bathroom. I opened a shelve on a counter and fond a tube of some kind of paste I handed it to her and she poured it in a kind of cup mixed it with water and drank it.

After an hour she regained her strength and could walk, and apparently run too. She bolted down some stairs, she began filling a bag full of clothes, money, weapons, and books. A silver hairbrush was the last thing into the bag.

She began to swing it over her shoulder when we heard a voice. ISABELLE MAY FINNEGAN! It boomed down the stairs.

She set the bag down on the floor, pushed me into a corner put one finger up to her mouth and walked to the center of the room where a man stood.

Hi father. She said her voice suddenly very hoarse.

How many times do I have to tell you not to call me your father. He smacked her across the face.

I'm sorry… Mr. Finnegan . She said cupping her face with her left hand.

Where on this earth have you been, we've had to cook our own meals and _clean. _he said it like it was a curse word.

I'm so sorry I got lost in the woods and I…. she trailed off.

LIAR! He screamed at the top of his lungs. I WILL GIVE YOU UNTIL THE END OF THIS DAY TO TELL ME THE TRUTH!

He locked the door and she fell to the floor and sobbed. I counted to ten and ran over to her holding her in a tight embrace. I kissed her and waited.

X

Sometime around four I unlocked the door and we ran away to a place we thought would be safe, or at least that's what we thought.

**A/N okay my humans and teacup humans that was evermore and oh my god the whole time since I started writing this fan fiction I was waiting for the make out scene between Izzie and Inuyasha. I soooo couldn't wait until I was finished it at three in the morning, which I was not allowed to be up that late (rebel) and I had finally finished this chapter. Sorry about the misleading love triangle. That shall not come into play because I like the way things are going between Izzie and Inuyasha, okay now about the **_**next great threat **_**that will come into play in chapter 7 or 8. Spoiler they are running to a hotel to stay somewhere far, far away from the house. If you can hardly wait for the next chapter of my fan fiction then give me a review to let me know! So may the force be with you and shit.**

~ITRC83


	6. Return of a blue haired girl

**A/N: Who missed me? I am back, uploading another chapter of Welcome to Tokyo. I was considering taking this down, but decided against it. Please R&R. And maybe I'll keep uploading chappys. **

Icy cold air ran down my spine. The well was only meters away but felt more like miles. The cold Mid-fall air didn't help the fact that I was barely able to stand. Back in feudal Japan, Keade's poisoned blade had almost sliced my windpipe in our battle and had nearly killed me.

The deadly poison required an antidote or else I was going to die. Thankfully though, in modern day there were antidotes for these things, so Inuyasha and I returned to Modern day Japan to recieve an antidote for the poisoned wound that crossed my neck.

The well seemed so out of reach, I had barely slept since I had first discovered the well, the fateful hunting trip in our back yard.

Did anyone at school notice I was missing? Maybe Kat did, but I was quite unsure. I missed Kat a lot, maybe I would see her again. I doubted it though, I intended on staying in the feudal Japan area and living my life out there.

I limped towards the stone well, now inside of the tiny temple that held the well. The temple's dark green walls seemed to luminate in the moonlight as I bekoned towards the well, and my new home.

Inches away from the well I collapsed, gasping for air. The walls now glowed a bright blue, seeming to shrink closer to me. Then I realized, the walls weren't turning blue, my vision was.

The blue dulled and faded to a black. _I'm not going blind, am I?!_ My sight returned and my vision returned to normal. I blinked away what remained of the blue except for a few tiny strands that fell in my face. I reached up as a reflex to brush them away and managed it.

Standing now, I looked to Inuyasha, his face had a look of pure surprise on it as his mouth formed a "O" shape.

I opened my mouth to say something but another blue strand quickly fell in my face. I ignored it and spoke. "Are you okay, Inuyasha?" He nodded and pointed at my head. Shock filled me as I realized where the strands were coming from.

I reached up with my left empty hand and pulled my long bangs out from behind my left and willingly let them fall in my line of vision.

My Brown waves were no longer their natural colour, they were a faded blue colour that looked like an ice tone in the night. I gasped in sharply, holding back tears. "What the Fuck?!" I cried gripping my hair tighter and falling to a croutching position weeping silently as I wished for my tears not to come.

My wish was granted.

I was stronger than that. I refused to cry over something as simple as hair. It would grow back in its natural colour, the warm brown colour I had always known it as. After all, I was a different person now. Maybe it was for the best that my hair was now a new foriegn colour.

I stood brushing off my shoulders and moving towards the well, biting my lower lip to keep it from quivering. Life wasn't about appearences and the old ways you used to live. It was more or less about well..._surviving._

"Shall we?" I asked Inuyasha as I stood on the edge of the well. I offered him my hand as he stepped closer to me. I faked a smile when he took my hand in his.

We jumped together into the feudal era, surrounded by purple light as the eras changed.

I stole a look at him. He was facing forward intently, as if at any moment we would be attacked by an invisible monster.

Not that weirder shit hadn't happened.

I then glanced at where my bow had been on his back. Or at least should where it _should_ have been. In its place rested a blue sheathed sword.

I gasped as the world around us formed. _Where was my bow? _I pulled my knees close to my chest and placed my walls around me. The bow was my only connection to my late parents.

X

The real backstory.

My brown pigtails flopped in my face as I ran. Hope ran next to me in her cutesy way. "Isabelle! Wait up!" She called to me as we bolted towards the library. Veronika, Hope and I had all been playing hide-and-go-seek together and she was the only one left to find.

Veronika was the 2nd oldest, but the oldest girl in our family. Our mother had passed away giving birth to Hope. Veronika accepted it as her responcibility to out for us in mother's place. She also was obsessed with books, every book in our library she must have read at least three times!

Hope was the youngest and 4th born in our family, she had short brown hair that she usually tried to keep in pigtails. She looked up to me and tried to role model herself after me.

Then there was me... I was the middle child. I didn't really stick out much. Unlike Veronika (who had white hair and red eyes) and Hope, (who could bend her body at unimaginable angles) I was so normal I was easily overlooked. I had no abnormalites, all my features looked natural, I even had a soft way of speaking. I loved music though, it was my passion. Most people didn't apriciate it however.

Hope and I kept running. I was lost in my thoughts about our abnormal family and how I may be the only normal one. I was so lost in fact that I ran straight into my older brother Derek.

Derek was the first born and the oldest brother, he was actually moving out today. It was his 19th birthday today and he was going to miss his surprise party we had planned for him.

"Woah," He pulled me to my feet and wiped the tears from my eyes. I had scraped my knee on the pavement from banging into him. "Aw, Isabelle. Let me take a look at that."

He examined my knee closer and pulled a piece of white cloth from his suitcase, which was brown leather and looked father's old briefcase he used for business.

He smiled down at me. "There you go!" He pushed me along, he must've known we were headed to the library because he assured us that Veronika was there. We sent him a quick "thank you" before running off and seeing him leave the house in his car.

Forever.

X

Veronika was sitting in her regular sitting spot near her window. As she called it. She sat comfortably in the over-sized black leather chair in the direct sunlight.

She didn't notice us walk in, for her nose was burried in a book I had seen her read many times before this. I whispered to Hope to go scare Veronika before she noticed us here.

Hope nodded and walked around the chair to the windowsill, climbing up skillfully. She reared up looking like a wild cat, ready to pounce. She hopped off the window and landed gracefully in our sister's lap.

Veronika did not seem in the least bit caught off guard, in fact she was quite pleased. "Hope," She started, petting my younger sister's head lovingly. "You are getting quite skilled at that." She praised looking down at Hope's face smiling.

She looked up at my face now, the smile long gone. "Is it that time?" She asked me ignoring Hope now. I nodded scared to say it. "It would've been nice for him to at least to say goodbye to me first." She sighed standing carefully after placing Hope to the side of the chair.

Veronika looked out the window, intranced by the begining of the sunset. "It is getting late," She said facing us now. "We should have some food then rest. We have lessons in the morning." She muttered lost in her thoughts.

X

So we did. Veronika served up dinner as father returned home from the long day. I found it strange looking at Derek's empty seat and making pleasent conversation without him. I already missed him and it had only been a few hours.

We went our seperate ways after that. Father grumbled somthing about him having to finish a paper for work un his office and how we should all go to sleep.

I drifted off easily after that, focausing on how much I missed my brother mostly. Though at other times I had nightmares of being alone and betrayed. I tossed a lot in my sleep after that. Only to wake to the smell of smoke.

I now sat bolt upright in my bed, staring out in the red glowing hallway. My eyes widened as I ran. "Hope? Hope!?" I coughed through the smoke. My vision was murky but I still managed to navigate my way to Hope's room. She laid on the floor, eyes open in a puddle of blood, clutching her blood-soaked panda stuffed animal that she need to help her sleep. "Ho..." I squeaked at the sight before me.

This was not an accident.

This was a murder.

"NO!" I cried, grasping the tiny eight year old girl in my arms. I would not let this be her grave. I refused it to be.

Slinging the tiny girl over my shoulder I exited her room and made my way to the main floor. I would have checked on Veronika, but her room was on the third floor and I didn't have enough time to make it there and back. The door was within my grasp as I stumbled forward, Coughing out the grey smoke that filled my lungs.

It was about midnight and though it was pitch black outside I could see clear as day from the fire's light.

There was a flash of white on the third floor balcony. "Veronika?!" I called up to her. Veronika stood on the stone rail of the balcony. As the full moon moved from behind of the line of clouds Veronika glanced back at me.

She was covered in blood, especially her left cheek. She wore a black short dress, her white hair was tied up with a ribbon in a ponytail style, instead of her usual braided hairstyle.

Though, the weirdest part was the katanas across her back, forming an "X" shape in the moonlight. The right one glistening in red fresh blood. She looked at me then, sheer hatred in her eyes.

She jumped weightlessly down off the balcony, landing skillfully before running forward. Out of my sight.

"Veronika!" I screamed after her, as I fell to the ground grasping at the cloth my brother gave me for my wound.

I would not forgive her.

X

I ended up with my foster parents after that. My father was killed in the fire, and my brother was nowhere to be found. They told me dropped off the face of the Earth. They believed that he moved somewhere in Ireland.

No one really knew though.

Feudal Japan

"Isabelle?" Inuyasha asked me, gripping my shoulder. "You're back." He sighed letting out a quick breath of air. "I thought you were lost there for a minute."

I nodded at the thought. "I was." I noticed the sword on his back. "Hand me that! Please.'' I pointed at the sword and a puzzled look flashed across his face as the realization kicked in that he had no idea what I was talking about.

He pulled off the sword off his back, amazed at the shape of the blade. I unsheathed it quickly to find myself amazed that the balance cloth I kept on one end of my bow was still there, only it was now the hilt wrap.

**A/N: Is Isabelle a Mary-sue? I don't think so, but I'm not so sure. Please R&R and hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
